


In Love With A Secret

by TribeMember



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends Love, Gay, Heterosexual, Lesbian, Love, M/M, Multi, Music, Mystery, Prom, Secret love, Secrets, dance, danceing, friends - Freeform, in love with a secret, love from first sight, love with a secret, masked event, masked love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribeMember/pseuds/TribeMember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment in which love at first sight becomes the classical overtones in a very non-classical form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love With A Secret

Naturally quiet sky. The remains of cold winter and mild heat upcoming spring. Minted by the old clock tenth it stated the exact start of the masked ball in an old-fashioned restaurant on the sidelines of the city. Guests gradually rode a variety of cars, sometimes taxis, and even long or short limousines. Each stood out from the crowd even minimal. Men lacked breath when their partners stood in the gentle lamplight surrounding restaurant. Colored lights hanging above the entrance threw a rainbow glow on a variety of dresses and suits.

During the whole ball was determined only one conductive rule - masks must be worn until the official end. As a result had to be maintained atmosphere to know your partner, his or her mysterious personality, which everyone hides. For this one evening you could become someone completely different . Classical music was spreading among the guests passing by polished parquet to their tables. Music was played by several persons band with two vocalists, woman and a tall man who played on the violin between quiet verses songs.

Another group appeared in the courtroom. Three people in suits and one in a dress. Christopher, Damien, Nicole and Gabriela, a specific group of close friends. Quietly looking around toned decorations they went to an empty table with four chairs. Young men were very different. Tall Christopher was extremely thin, had aloof, but warm look. Black two-piece suit with selected blue tie and handkerchief in his front pocket was imperceptibly loose, but still looked at him incredibly. Perfectly arranged hair was slicked back with the high-ranking front. Success crowned platinum black mask with a black ribbon tied to the back of the head.

Meanwhile Damien seemed to be the complete opposite of his new friend. Medium height, almost a head shorter, he was very well built. Also two-piece suit well matched to his muscles. Dark blond hair as usual had piled up with minimally trimmed sides. Merry flames danced in the unaccustomed contact lens eyes that encircled the stiff , black mask on a thin but strong elastic. Even small smile never left his face, he was too excited about the whole event.

Third person in a suit was Nicole. Minor stature of Damien, but still extensive, she sat with founded foot on the other leg and with glass in her hand. As one of the few in the room she was wearing a traditional black suit with closed lapels of her jacket. Vest also was black and shirt was in a really dark shade of grey. Soft red tie and handkerchief in chest pocket gave life of the whole composition. The mask was properly trimmed satin belt with cut out holes for eyes. Short brown hair was piled up in wave which fell terminal on the right side of the forehead, the sides were thoroughly, but not too short shaved.

The last person, the only in dress was beautiful young pianist sat with shy expression. She came by the arduous exhortations from Nicole. Gabriela didn’t like big events, much more preferred to spend time at home with close friends and possibly drink something stronger. Masked ball wasn’t her climate. However, this event after all promised to be very pleasant. She smoothed her hands over delicate material of an ankle-length dress. Creation was red, holding on the breast and carefully adhering until the middle of the abdomen, continue doing marginally wider. While steps were heard quiet tapping of pretty high heels. Classic golden and red hard mask was associated to head by gold belt hidden under the mid-related red hair.

 

People were coming both at the tables and on the floor. Evening gradually took on its own rhythm. Synchronized dancing couples in love. Dresses in variety of typefaces and colors swirled between the black , gray and blue suits. Every note, every sound and word hit each listener differently. The most timid, those who came alone, tried their best inviting women standing in the distance. With great joy women took the call and gave the bear adventure.

The four sat at a table talking about the regular topics , not when someone in the side would join in the conversation , but only for a brief moment. With smiles they wanted to know themselves closer. Hidden behind masks didn’t feel so much exposed. For this one evening they were actually able to show a part of their personalities, which maybe even they didn’t already know. Parquet called everyone around, but it seemed to not work on them. They drowned in the emerging themes. Sipping from time to time glasses of champagne they didn’t feel the passage of time.

“Would someone go with me to smoke? Because I don’t like going alone, but I really need to.” Asked Chris at the end of the next topic

“I’ll go with you, no problem.” Said Nicole with little smile “We’ll be back soon.”

The ballroom was a switch to three different parts of the restaurant. On the one hand, it passed to a smaller , yet the combined small room where they were sitting. Previously, there were large glass doors leading to the garden with a gazebo , and at the very beginning was the corridor to the rest of the building. The two went to the cold air, it was almost midnight. The boy pulled from his inside pocket a pack of cigarettes and began to look for lighter. Amused girl pulled from her trousers her own lighter and fire up his cigarette. After a moment they both belted out clouds of gray smoke, in this difference, that he smoke and her was an ordinary frozen breath. They talked about pleasant evening.

“It was a good idea. It’s nice that you took us.” He said with a small smile

“Come on. You are the only people with whom I actually wanted to spend this evening.” She also smiled under her nose

“It’s nice.” He summed up quietly taking one of the last cigarette breaths before throwing it into the ashtray

Returning to the building they saw sitting closer to each other Gabriela and Damien. They talked freely about some trifle. Is it possible that something clicked between them so quickly? No? But maybe? Chris and Nico exchanged knowing glances before they came back to the table.

When they returned to the previous composition, the girl in a suit leaned forward to Damien and whispered something to his ear. The boy gradually began to take on color on his cheeks. He looked uncertainly at the girl, shaking his head too violently. Instead of next council, he received a strong blow in the frame. He rubbed aching place and sighed.

“Come on. To work.” Said Nicole loud enough only for Damien to hear

“Okay, fine. But if it not go the way you said I will never go out with you again.”

“We both know it’s not true.” She laughed under her breath, this time quite unnoticed

Damien stood up suddenly. He adjusted his tie and took a deep breath. He slide his chair and walked over to Gabriela. He pulled his arm to her. Surprised pianist looked at him with pure disbelief.

“Could I ask you to dance?”

“I can’t dance.” She whispered

“So do I. But I think it’s worth trying. So? Will you dance with me?”

Gabriela felt kicking under the table. Nicole clearly nodded her head with a grin. Rogue, thought Gabi, throwing her friend ambiguous glance. This meanwhile kicked her again and pointed her head heavily on still waiting Damien.

“Yes. With a pleasure.” She replied gently grabbing his hand

The boy beamed from ear to ear. Departing he patted Nicole on shoulder in thanks. Entering between dancing pairs they disappeared remaining at the table siblings sight. Girl with satisfaction watched them to the last moment.

“Someone here as usual can give advices, but can’t apply to them. “ Said Chris raising his glass up in a gesture of elegant toast

Nicole did the same.

“Sometimes it’s easier to push someone into deep water, than wade in it alone.”

“It’s always easier to just sit and look at the happiness of others. At some point of your life you will regret it, that you so much wonder instead of act. You won’t even see when an opportunity will pass right in front of your face. Then, unfortunately, you will spit in your own face.” Chris concluded peacefully

“Tell me, why you always have to be smarter?” she asked sarcastically looking at him with a family love

What relationship can be established between two strangers who met by accident. Accidentally they started talking, quite accidentally became emotionally inseparable. Both felt and understood it. Probably never had or need to question it. This is the great magic of friendship, which turns out to be just family.

“Because as you’re worried about other, you forget that you also need someone to worry about you.”

The next songs began and ended. A pair still swirled in a dance once again laughing happily.  Siblings were talking and sipping champagne. Surprisingly chat was paused when, as mysterious as the other men in masks, gentleman appear. Mature man was dressed in a gray suit , he stood upright with one hand in his pocket, the other holding a glass. He wore also gray mask with slightly protruding sides and cobweb at the edges. His hair was dark and cut short. He greeted both of them, but his attention focused mainly on Nicole’s older brother, who felt slightly intimidated.

“I don’t know if it will be the right behavior, but being on the mask ball it seems to me that it’s worth to dance.” He started minimum gesticulating his hand with glass, trying to not spill champagne “Especially in good company, if there is such a possibility.”

The girl gave her brother a meaningful look with a raised one eyebrow. Chris started getting redden.

“Can I ask you to dance?” finally asked the man sending the boy a pleasant half-smile

Christopher began to stutter. He didn’t know what to say or even what to do. He shivered, but not in fear, more in excitement. He looked at the girl, who winked at him to show support. His voice broke as he answered:

“Y-yes.”

The man smiled clearly wider. He put down his glass and took boy’s hand. Together they went to the dance floor. Coon they disappeared from sight of now lonely Nicole.  For a moment she laughed under her breath, because of shocked expression on her beloved brother’s face. She finished her champagne and sat back. She looked around the table.

“I’m alone.” She whispered looking at the empty chairs “Why I’m not surprised?”

She reached for her phone. Low battery. She turned it off and hide in pocket. She began tapping her fingers on the edge of table.  She could go out for a cigarette, but she’s not smoking. Whit a kind of sadness, she began to think about her brother’s words. He was right. It’s easier to help, than take a risk to do it yourself. The fear was eating her alive very often, before inviting someone or doing something. Instead of doing, she preferred to remove herself into a corner and just wait in hide until real chance disappeared.

“I wonder, how many chances I missed?” she thought tapping her finger on the lips

The evening passed. Her companions still hadn’t appeared. But when you’re sitting alone the time is moving slower. In fact it has been only three or four song. Mainly at this time she kept her head down, playing with the napkins and trying to make them into origami. However some inner strength made her look up. She raised her eyebrows and looked slowly around. Firstly she didn’t see anything disturbing, but she saw someone very interesting.

Young lady, beautiful. Around her height in heels. Nicole watched with pure awe this new form. She began to wonder why didn’t she saw her earlier. Probably because then wasn’t the right moment or she just wasn’t looking. She was too focused on her group. However, now her entire focus was on this amazing form that stood near the dance floor, just few tables away. Unusual hair, a combination of golden blonde with red, fell in waves over her shoulders and the back. Woman stopped a waiter carry glasses.

“I event not watch as the chance will pass before my nose.” Nicole whispered to herself

She bit slightly on her lower lip and frowned. She swallowed and stood improving rapidly, along with the hair control. She walked slowly toward the masked girl. Divides them only a few steps when a group of laughing couples passed right in front of the girl, covering her pretty goal. When they passed the mysterious lady disappeared. Shocked, Nicole looked around, but she was nowhere to be found. Probably another opportunity literally fled in front of her nose.

Saddened she looked down on the almost empty glass. She shook her head and stood at the previous place of women, putting her free hand into pocket. Sale filled the familiar sound of “Don’t Close Your Eyes”, right song for English waltz. Many couples moved to their tables to make room for the special others who started gradually and rhythmically put waltz steps. The girl sighed again.

Raising her glass to lips she felt soft tapping on her shoulder. Surprised she turned and numb.

“Hello.” Said the same fire haired beauty

“Good evening.” She answered smartly bowing her head in bow

“Are you looking for someone?” she asked with a pleasant smile covered by light-red lipstick

“Yes.” She putted her glass on tray of passing waiter “You.”

“So you found.”

Nicole pulled at her hand in an inviting to dance gesture. She didn’t have to speak, the woman accepted the gesture and together they went to the dance floor. Initially calm English waltz began to change. First movements were basic. Peaceful transition from gentle rotation. They seek a common rhythm, which were found extremely fast. The next steps seemed to come to themselves , along with the music. They divert glances from their faces. The girl felt like in a trance, mesmerized by so deep, blue eyes. Inside she was droning in the ocean eyes, Black mask become perfect underlined. The whole thing was covered with black lace patterns.

At the next centrifuge woman’s hair passed equal wave on one arm and back. Dark blue dress swirled with every movement creating kind of illusion. The whole person was hypnotizing. The girl anxiously give up to this action. Slender hand on her tense shoulder and in gentle grip, slim body rigidly connected to the strong one.

Music began fading, uncomfortably fast. They slowed movement without losing contact even for a second. They stopped, standing still in the starting position, with stiffly raised arms and clasped bodies. Nicole blinked slowly several times before dropping her arms. She didn’t let go of her partner’s hand. She moved it closer to her mouth and slightly kissed her knuckles. Still without talking woman grabbed her by the arm. Steady pace they came at even colder than before night. Courtyard drenched pearl glow of the moon and a single golden lights placed here and there.

Standing in the gazebo they could still hear the slow music playing  nicely in the background of the whole scenery. They were alone.  Nobody went out for a cigarette, chill deterred everyone. Not knowing how to start a conversation they simply stood at the wooden railing and watched the surroundings, and sometimes watched each other. Didn’t feel the need to say a word. It was just nice to them, each other’s company was a reward for silence.

“You still didn’t tell me your name.” began Nicole whispering, like if she would talk little louder  it would scare woman away

“You didn’t ask.”

“I’m asking now.”

“You will not get the answer.” Woman smiled a little

“Why?” she looked at woman’s face

She lifted one of her hands to her face and taped lightly on the edge of the black mask.

“It will be our little secret. Our names, the details of our faces.”

“You won’t take off your mask? Even at the end of the event?” it was easy to hear sadness in girl’s voice

“Is it so curious for you to know who I am?”

“Someone witch such amazing dancing skills and the beauty is worth remembering. In every, even little detail.” Nicole reached and kissed woman’s hand one more time with little smirk

“Okay. I will take off my mask. But only if you take off yours too.”

“Deal.”

For a moment they stood doing nothing. Slowly Nicole reached to back of her head and solved thick but weak satin knot. She began to slowly remove the mask, closed her eyes slightly, when for a short moment the world has become completely black. Warm, fine hand landed on her face, covering her eyes. A second later, she felt a gentle touch of her partner’s lips. Gentle brushing movements filled them with greater desire. The kiss was tender, but not long enough to get satisfied. Both wanted to feel it fully, but they didn’t allow it to themselves. Hand slipped quickly from the girl’s face, who opened her shocked eyes and saw woman with rosy cheeks. Unfortunately still in the mask. Her own mask also was still on the right spot. A Little confused she tied the knot back.

“Does it count as cheating?” Nicole asked slightly amused and disappointed at the same time

“I kept my promise. I took off my mask.” The woman answered with a coquettish smile

“I didn’t see.”

“It’s not my fault.” She laughed quietly hugging herself from cold

Nicole with a half-smile took off her jacket and covered woman’s arms, who put her bare arms in pleasantly warm sleeves. Standing there for another moment they explored each other’s faces. The woman wandered after every inch of girl’s face. Freely she grabbed her by the tie, pulling it partially out of the dark vest, and pulled girl slightly closer. But not close enough for a kiss. Feeling stronger hands around her waist, she threw her other hand on girl’s neck. Their foreheads gently touching.

Never before blue compose so nicely with the bronze. Ocean greedily devoured every look from brown eyes.

With a sigh she improved her vest and tie. She put both hands on her neck. They slowly swayed to the rhythm of music flowing in the distance. It would seem that everything is happening in a completely different realm. The only stabile point between the two worlds was music. Music, which absorb them. They passed rhythmically every three steps, in a position similar to the waltz one, but much looser. Their hands fit like a puzzle.

They savor the moment, only exchanging glances. Everything else seemed to be an unnecessary gesture, all the words have lost their meaning. There was only this one moment. The next few minutes of the last song. Melody grew quieter, more closer to completely finished. Finally the music stops, event is over. A pair evenly stopped, but were still almost hugging.

Even a whisper of masked woman seemed to be too loud:

“It’s late.” Her gaze wandered wistfully after every detail of girl’s masked face

“Substantially.” Also said in a whisper

Female hand went quietly through the shoulder to her cheek, stroking it by thumbs. Another gust of wind caused an unpleasant shiver along thin body. Nicole sighed, smiling with a distinct sadness.

“Sweet moment are fleeting like the cold wind. Creating a similar thrill.”

A pleasant half-smile received the same answer. Woman took off girl’s jacket and gave it back to the owner, who quickly put it on her shoulders. Masked woman buttoned all the buttons in the jacket, improving small folds. She smoothed black arms the last time. She bit her lower lip, when she turned om the heel and intend to go away.

Nicole grabbed her hand. A quick but smooth movement turned her again to the girl. She reached to the rosy cheek, tenderly brushing the skin and the edge of the mask. This time she smiled coquettishly as she leaned to woman. Instead on thirsty red lips, she gently kissed her knuckles, which she was still holding.

“Goodbye, Mon Cher.”

“Goodbye, Mein Lieber.”

With last farewell the girl gradually let go of a woman’s hand, letting her go. Quickly she disappeared behind the glass doors among the crowd seeking to exit. After waiting two minutes she too returned to the building. She was immediately greeted by her friends.

“We’ve seen everything.” Began Damian violently “Who was she?”

The girl sighed looking at the output:

“My Secret.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was created from one of my dreams. I once dreamed about this masked girl and it all just flew from my head on the paper.  
> I also wrote it in Polish, my country language.  
> I wish you really liked it and I'm working on some not so amazing but cute drawings to this fanfiction, which you will can see on my tumblr accound :) And also on some more fanficitions with this characters.   
> Stay in check and I will write when they will be posted.  
> See ya later! :D


End file.
